Prestigious PMD
by Jumanji8
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fan-Fiction. Zayne awakens in a completely different world that he enters into. The worst part is that he can only remember his name. Will he be apart of Dragonite's Agency to find out his past and save the world? Borderline M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Awakened

Zayne's conscious mind was barely flowing to him. He was injured in his thoughts, as his physical being was uninjured. He opened his eyes. Zayne looked like he was in a forest somewhere, like he was in a different place than he used to. _Why am I in a forest?_ He thought to himself. _What was I doing here to get here? _ He tried to remember, but there was no recall in his mind that there is a reason why he was here. In fact he did not remember anything. "What the hell?" He asked himself quietly. "Why am I not remembering anything that happened last night?"

He was lying on the side of the tree, with his head on the side of his shoulders. More thoughts raced into his mind as seconds ran into minutes. _Where am I? Why don't I remember…anything? Who am I? _Then, one thought came into his head, "I…am…Zayne. Yes, that's my name. Zayne." He nodded at the familiar term.

He looked to his left and sees an item. It was a pendant of some sort. It had a black metallic rock as the gem placement with a strip of cloth attached to it. Another faint stream of memory came to his thought. He said out loud, "That's…mine?" He looked around. There was no one around him. The only living beings are the trees in the forest. The dirt road led down to the lake right of him. He looked to his left and the road led farther into the forest.

"Yeah…That's mine," Reassuring himself. "Might as well get it." He got up and walked groggily to the black pendant. As he reached down and grabbed it, he spotted something abnormal to him. He looked at his arm and he grew wide-eyed. "…No…" His arm was covering in yellow fur. He looked at his other arm, hoping for a different outcome. Again, it was the same yellow-tinted fur. "What the hell, am I?" He looked down to his body. It was also covered in yellow fur. Then, something touched his back. He turned around and saw a glimpse of a yellow and black fur then it was gone. Instead, he turned his head to see what's back there and saw a yellow and black figure that came out of his body, like if it was sort of tail. "A…tail?"

That did it.

Zane started to freak out. He looked around without seemingly finding anyone. He did not want to go into the forest. Instead, he went toward the lake, taking his pendant. _If my arms and body are covered in yellow fur and I have a tail, then there's must be something wrong about my face. What does my appearance look like? _He thought as he approached the lake. The water appears clear of any mosses or algae. The weather was sunny, so the rays of the Sun can reflect perfectly on water. He glimpsed at reflection of his face in the lake. In shock, he stepped back. _Is this...me?_ He asked himself as he started to go back to his reflection and analyzed it more closely. He had yellow fur mostly around his whole face and a red patch of fur on his cheeks. He had yellow eyes and a black stub for a nose; and his ears are on the top of his head.

Once he got enough information, something clicked in his mind. Zayne looked at his hands and he started to shake. "I – I was human? Yes. I was human." Again, he said it louder. "I was human! I am not this...this...creature! How the hell am I this thing?" He retorted to himself. His mind was giving him way more questions than answers. In fact, there were no answers. "I need to find someone – anyone to give me any answers for this. Who was I?" He turned behind him, toward the path inside the deeper forest. "I have got to look for some sort of civilization. Then, I have to find answers."

He started to take his steps when all of a sudden he hears someone, or something, yelling, "Help! I need help!" It sounded female, coming from across the lake. "He's gonna-"then someone interrupted her.

"There's no one here in these parts, Naomi," spoke a harsh guy's voice, also across the lake. "You're not getting away from me this time!" He yelled. This caught Zayne's attention. Would he want to help out the damsel in distress? Would he want to just let this get behind him as he walked toward civilization? He did not even know where he is and there were people willing to help him, well one at least, if he saved her.

He made up his mind and ran toward the voices. As he got closer and closer to where the signal came from, he hears more screams coming from the woman. Finally, he was in sight as he sees two creatures with one another. There was a large red crocodile figure dragging a blue and black dog looking creature by its ears. The red crocodile had black stripes all around him. It had small pupils for eyes so Zayne couldn't really see his color. Large teeth were showing from his snout, it all looked very intimidating. The dragged dog however has blue as the base main color. Her ears are like black, slim balloons attached to the sides of her head, and the black fur stretching across and around her scarlet eyes and around her head; like a raccoon. She had black fur across her chest and black feet. The dog's 'paws' were tied up by some rope. To Zayne's guess, she was Naomi and she needs his help. But what could Zayne do? He doesn't even know what to do. He wasn't used to the body yet and he doesn't know how to save someone. But what else could happen? The worst thing that could happen was to be back on square one, but bruised up.

_I have to play the cards I have been dealt with. _He mentally told himself. _No backing down now. _He sees the red crocodile's small pupil turned toward his direction.

The red crocodile yelled at him, "Hey! Get outta here! You don't want to meddle in somebody else's business!" He was struggling taking control of the female dog-like creature's ears. Naomi squirmed as she feels the moderate pain.

Then tear-eyed Naomi also yelled at Zayne, "No don't! He's gonna-"A sharp pain struck Naomi's ears as the red crocodile pulled them back.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at the creature. To Zayne's surprise, Naomi had a sincere voice. She was telling the truth no doubt about it. His head turned to Zane. "I'm just gonna have a little…fun, with this girl. Cool?"

Zayne mumbled, "Leave her alone." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He stood upright and the red crocodile was slumped over. He looked at Zayne

The crocodile yelled even louder, "What? I couldn't hear you! Do not interfere with us. This is a personal problem that I am going to have to deal with. So I suggest you leave us alone and you-"

Even louder, Zayne yelled, "I said, leave her alone now! You don't treat anyone like this!" He sees a changed in attitude in the crocodile's eyes. He went to the point of no return. "Or you will have to deal with me!" Zayne did not know what has gotten into him. Was he always this brash when it comes to anyone who was in trouble in his past life? Even though he did not know them, he has the upmost confidence to beat him. How was his life? What had moved him to do such a thing as to help this thing in his eyes? Is he even in a dream? The crocodile glanced at him then at the girl, he dropped the girl's ears and walked towards Zayne. As each step is aimed at Zayne's position, he sees the crocodile get taller and taller. And suddenly, he was about two feet taller than Zayne, in front of him.

The red crocodile then spoke to him, "You think you're a big tough guy, eh? Why won't you put me one," he slapped his cheek, "right here." He was mocking Zayne for his size of his body. Zayne did not move an inch, yet. He wants him to make the first move, however this was a chance of the moment right now. He was giving him a free shot. He looked at the cheek, mentally painting a target to strike the source. Mentally, he started to think how the fight was going to be. How he thinks is going to contact each source of his pinpoint targets.

Zayne quick attacked the enemy with his right hook. The red crocodile stumbled back. He didn't know that he was really going to actually hit him. He thought that the tiny creature was bluffing. He was wrong. Once he regained his stamina, he charged at Zayne. Zayne however was ready for any attack that was coming to him. This was the first fight that he can remember of being at. Zayne thought in his next move was going to be a left hook. So he braced for impact.

"You're gonna like this!" He snapped before he made his move. The crocodile lifted up his left fist.

_Ah! I knew it!_

Then, the crocodile yelled out, "TAIL WHIP!" The red crocodile swung his fist close to himself, and he turned around, jumping as he did so. Zayne was thrown off of the aphorism. He did not expect his tail to be used as a weapon. He tried to get his guard to where the target was painted on his own body, but it was too late. The red crocodile's tail emitted some sort of light – no – energy was emitting from the tail. Once the crocodile had reached its full turn, the tail impacted on the side of Zayne's stomach.

Zayne flew back, rolled, and ended up on his side. He ached in pain and he knows that it will need bandaging once it was all over. He groaned as the pain increased sharply as he breathed in and out. He thought to himself, _These are not ordinary creatures_. He looked up and saw that the crocodile was charging at him again. It rose his foot up and slammed it down. Luckily, the yellow-furred creature rolled away by instinct before the foot was brought down upon him. Zayne got up and took a few jabs at the crocodile. He then went back to his natural blocking position. The red crocodile retorted from his small attacks.

"Why aren't you using any moves, pikachu?" yelled Naomi as she tried to get the rope off. He took a glimpse at her, reassuring that the question was about him, and placed his eyes on the crocodile to figure out his next move.

"Do you not see what I am doing?" Zayne snapped at Naomi as he evaded yet another tail whip. "And what the hell is a pikachu?" He placed a right hook to the crocodile's face. "All of you should not be talking! Especially in English! I don't see –"His words were interrupted as his face was connected by a fist. Again, the 'pikachu' went back; however he did not fall over. Zayne gritted his teeth to try and ease his pain from earlier.

The crocodile paused so he could regain his stamina, "Haha! My name is Krook the Krookodile. And you better remember those words because it will be your last!" Again, he charged at Zayne; and again Zayne waited to retaliate now knowing the other weapon behind his back. He is still charging him, not lifting any limbs except from running. Zayne did not know what he was doing. He waited and waited for the attack that he was going to perform, but there were no hints that give him an idea of what attack it is. Krook kept running until he was close enough. He smirked and screamed, "TACKLE!" and lunged at Zayne. Zayne's eye went huge and he tried to move out of the way, but he was too caught up in the process. He grunted and waited for the second impact to come to him. His head and body slammed against the floor, making him moan in pain around his whole body, and more pain to his side.

"Pikachu!" yelled Naomi, now standing and free from the ropes.

Zayne laid there when Krook got off of him. His eyes were open as he experienced this new pain. He looked up and saw the image of Krook above him. "You shouldn't have messed with me." He pressed his foot against his neck as Zayne laid there accepting the death before him. "This is my territory. And I will make sure that your death will be as painful as possible." He pushed even harder as Zayne couldn't breathe. He was squirming around, slowly become more and more still until...

"BULLET PUNCH!" He heard a female voice. Was it Naomi's? Was she helping him? Then, he started to breathe again as the pressure lifted from his neck. He looked to his left and sees Krook flying. He looked up and saw Naomi with her fist up. She looked down and gave her hand to Zayne. Zayne looked at the hand while he is gasping for air, and then took it as she pulled him up off the ground. He looked toward Krook's direction as he got up from the unsuspected attack.

"Naomi?" He yelled, "Alright, then. I will kill both of you all." He charged again for another tackle at Naomi, but she evaded, barely. When his hands extended out, he scratched Naomi in the process, leaving a sharp pain towards Naomi. He fell to the ground, injuring himself in the charge. This was Zayne's chance. He ran toward him and got on his back. The crocodile-like figure had tried to get up, but Zayne was on him keeping his body of weight in the center of him. The pikachu rose its fists and starting slamming his fists to the back of Krook's head. Now, Krook felt strong pain. Naomi was kneeling, holding her wounds on her side. Again, Krook tried to lift himself up, but Zayne punched his arms. He fell back down in exhaustion. Again, Zayne started hammer-fisting Krook's head. Then, Krook grunted loud and pushed himself up as hard as he can. He threw Zayne off and got up. Zayne fell backwards and landed on his back. All three of them got up at the same time.

"You alright?" asked Zayne to Naomi, although he didn't look at her.

However, Naomi glanced at Zayne. He noticed that he was in no condition to fight, but he still kept going strong for her. She wasn't treated like this before. She said, "Yeah...I'm fine." Naomi did not want Zayne to make her worry about him so she did not ask the same question back.

Krook was also in no shape to be fighting anyone. He couldn't take any more hits as the cuts on his head started bleeding. He was injured enough as it is. He took this opportunity to escape. He turned around, "We will meet again. And next time it won't be so easy." With that said, he fled into the forest. Zayne took a step forward to start the chase, but Naomi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go. I won't be seeing him for a while," she said as she walked to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, calming down a bit more.

"Yes, it will be fine. Thanks for standing up for me." She smiled at him. "If it wasn't for you, then I would have been raped. I owe you big time." She held out a paw, indicating him to shake her hand. Zayne agreed to the gesture and smiled also.

"You're welcome. I was just walking along here trying to find any place, but then I heard you. I came running to the source, and then I saw two creat-"He cut himself off. His eyes gotten big and Zayne started freaking out. "You! You are not supposed to be talking! How the hell are you doing that?"

"What do you mean? I always talk," Retorted Naomi. "And why are you talking, pikachu?"

"What the hell is a pikachu? Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Zayne. Naomi looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"Because it is a Pokémon race," Answered Naomi, smart-alecky, "What is your problem with everything around here? And why didn't you use any moves on Krook? It would've injured him even more."

"My problem is that...I don't belong here. I was human before I came here. I don't know why, how, or when I became a – what do you call it – Pokémon. I don't even know what 'moves' I had. I don't think I have any moves..." He looked at Naomi. She kept a straight face, and then a few seconds later, she burst out laughing.

She thought it was a joke to her. She hasn't even heard of a human turning into a Pokémon. She looked up again to see Zayne's face as serious as ever. Then she stopped laughing, "You are serious, aren't you?"

"No shit." He snapped back at her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "it's just that I have never even heard of a human turning into a Pokémon."

"It's alr-" He grunted and bent over with sharp pain embodying his body. "Ah!" He squint his eyes to try and ease the pain as it kept increasing and increasing. _What is this pain that I am experiencing? _He thought. Sweat formed around his body. _Oh no, I about to… _Zayne started to fall over.

"Pikachu!" yelled Naomi as she attempted to catch the yellow furred creature. Zayne saw the floor coming up to him as he felt like he crash landed. Because of how much Zayne weighed, she could only let his body down instead of it crashing. Zayne's mind went blank after that moment.

XXXX

Zayne grabbed a hold of his conscious mind. He opened his eyes and found out that he was on some type of bed in some kind of shelter, a hut. He got his own hopes up; as he thought that he was in a dream. It was only a one room with the bed that he was lying on the only one. He looked at his arms and sighed in disbelief. _I am still here in this body. But, more important, where am I, again? _

"Ah, you're up!" shouted a female voice. Zayne sat up in frantically to see its source. But it was none other than Naomi as she was stirring something inside of a cooking pot. "Are you alright, Pikachu?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I am...fine." He wasn't sure of himself. He tried to get up, but the pain and soreness in his legs stopped him.

"Don't get up," Snapped Naomi. "You have to sit there while I prepare your remedy."

Then, Zayne barely remembered his encounter with Krook. "Hey wasn't I-"

"Injured? Yeah, and you still are_._" Finished Naomi, "But you healed up quite exponentially." She was done mixing with what was in the pot and poured it into a rock cup. She shook it and gave it to Zayne. "Drink this." She said as Zayne took the cup. He stared down the cup as he saw his reflection. Again, it was the same old yellow furred creature. He hesitated as he wondered what was in it. "If you were wondering, it contains Oran Berry juice, Sitrus Berry Extract, and a bit of revival herbs." Zayne did not even know what those were, but he trusted her. She was the only one to trust. He carefully put the cup to his mouth, and killed the drink. Once the drink touched the taste buds, it sends a chilling flavor to his mouth. His bitter portion of his tongue fired up as the sweet jumped as well. He was both disgusted and attracted to the drink.

Zayne grunted and said to Naomi, "Okay, well since I am here, I need to ask you questions."

Naomi retorted, "I could say the same for you." She winked at him and sat on the floor next to the bed. "Answer mine first, then I could answer yours. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay," she started, "Who are you?"

Zayne waited, "...Is that it? Or do you have others?"

"Oh, I have others, pikachu. But I need to know who you are."

"Alright, my name is Zayne." He paused, "Zayne...Zayne...Gah! I can't remember my last name!" He grabbed his head trying to remember, but no recall occurred to him. Naomi looked at him confused, but let him finished. "I am sorry. I can only remember my first name."

"Why do you have a last name?" asked the puzzled Naomi.

"Well it is used to indicate ourselves. It is what we called each other by. There are many of the same first names, but only a handful of identical first and last names."

"Oh," said the dog looking creature. "I kind of get it now." She paused. "Continue?"

"Okay." He continued. "I am Zayne. I woke up here suddenly on this area, or territory." He explained to Naomi from the tree that he woke up on, to the lake incident, and to the event that happened with Krook. "And that's how I am here." Zayne finished. Naomi now had a better understanding of Zayne.

"I am sorry that you cannot remember anything." She sincerely said. "I hope you can find out about your past."

"Thanks." He said staring off, and then he went back to Naomi's attention. "Oh! Anymore questions?"

"Hmmmm...No, I don't think so." He answered all of her questions in a story. "Okay, do you have anything for me?"

Zayne thought for a moment. What was he going to ask her? Why did she help him? Where was he in general? _Enough thought questions_ He mentally told himself. "Where am I?"

Naomi was quick to respond, "Oh, we are in my house right now. Just outside of the town named Rosemere."

"No not that – well yes that – but I mean in general." Corrected Zayne.

Naomi gave him a dumbfounded look, "We are in the province of Aellyn of the Pokémon world."

"So, these creatures," He motioned his hands over himself, "are Pokémon?"

"Why yes." She answered back, "We are all Pokémon and there are many kinds of races and varieties."

"And you calling me a 'pikachu' is just saying that I am of the Pikachu race?"

She laughed, "Of course! If not, it would be considered racism."

"Oh." He paused gathering all of the information from that conversation, "Your name? Is it just Naomi?"

"Well, it is Naomi the riolu. The 'the riolu' means the Pokémon's race."

"So your race is Riolu?" questioned Zayne.

"Yes."

"And I must be Zayne the pikachu." He answered his own question.

"Man, you have a lot of questions. You must really be a human." She sighed. "Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, just a couple more things." He spoke, "How did you heal me?"

"Oh! Well, I want to be in a special team in an organization. I am training to be a great medic and be a great member. I use my alchemic skills to make my own recipes. I gave you a revival seed when you were passed out. And then the one you just drank was my mother's secret recipe."

"Your mother?" asked Zayne. Naomi's head went down. Her eyes looked at the floor. Zayne felt the air thicken as if some sort of pressure has fell upon him, a pressure of sadness.

"Yes…She and my dad died many years ago. My mother was an alchemist too, working for the hospital with the main nurse. She made her own recipes at healing people, using Oran and Sitrus Berries. She came up with the drinks that I still use today." She paused, "But it's alright! I hardly knew her."

"I am sorry for your loss," said the pikachu, who was now depressed. Why was he feeling more depressed than Naomi, he didn't know. _I guess it is because Naomi at least has a faint memory of her parents. I don't have any recognition at all._

"No really. It's alright." She smiled, "Any more questions?"

"Sorry, just two more." He placed a hand over his bare chest. "My necklace. Do you know where it is at?"

"Yes, it's just over there." She pointed to its location. It was on top of the table across the room, next to the fireplace. "You can get it tomorrow, once you have fully recovered from your injuries. "

"Thanks. I think that that stone is an important clue to recover my past. I can't lose that." He paused to ask his final question, "You said that there is a town nearby." He looked towards the door. "What is in it?"

"Do you mean like shops, jails, banks – anything like that?"

"Yeah, I guess." He tried to in vision a human city in his mind, but there was no thought of an actual town to form inside his mental state.

"Well, yes. We have those and more." She yawned, "I'll show you around tomorrow, because I'm too tired. Is that alright?"

"Yeah…I guess so. I am pretty tired also."

"For sleeping 'till midnight?" Naomi laughed. "I never knew that you humans can be so lazy."

"Well, yeah." said Zayne sarcastically, "I mean it's tough when you thought that you were almost at the end of your life. It drains so much out of ya." He laughed and Naomi joined in.

After the good laugh, Naomi laid down. "Well, we have to get to bed. We have a big day for the both of us." She yawned and rests her head. "Goodnight, Zayne." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Zayne replied back, "Goodnight, Naomi." And shut his eyes again. Zayne's mind was wondering from place to place, imagining different figures as he went into a wonderful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. /**

**Ok guys. I totally left out one specific detail about the characters. They are all a tad bit anthropomorphic (ascribing human characteristics to non-human things). So they have hair. Anyways, here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 – The Fated Decision

Naomi came to realization from yet another dreamless night. She did not open her eyes, however. She was in comfort. She imagined in her mind another beautiful day full of her planned adventure. It felt a warm day to her. She was to take Zayne to Rosemere, a town in the province of Aellyn which is home to many different varieties of Pokémon. She was excited to 'show him the ropes' and to get started on his own adventure. Since she had only been to one city in the entire province – the entire world – she can only show him of what to do around the town. She wanted for him to join her in her adventure as well. Naomi was psyched to tell the pikachu about the United Protection Agency. The riolu wanted to go to different locations, to dungeons, especially to help people in their time of need. She has the wits, the willpower, she just needed an opening.

She couldn't leave her hut. It resembled the past life of her mother before she passed. It is what kept her from going to the UPA – that and she doesn't have a partner. Maybe she could have Zayne as a partner; the thought came to her mind. But she hardly knows the mysterious pikachu, and he doesn't know what lies in Aellyn and the rest to of the Pokémon world. She has to at least inform him on the basic pokémon around this area. It would take her the rest of the day, but she had nothing better to do; that, and train her body and her alchemic works. Memories were flowing to her as she became more and awake. Her body didn't want to get up out of bed, but her mind thought otherwise.

She opened her eyes only to reveal her long purple hair was displayed in front of her. She slowly moved it away with her hand and sat up. After she let out a long, silent yawn and stretched her body. She hadn't realized until now, but she was surprised to see a cover on her; her cover for her bed. She looked at where her bed was at to see Zayne sleeping without a cover on. _He must have put it on me. _She thought. It was cute to her. No one except her mother did anything for the riolu. She was alone after the death of her mother. She let out a happy smirk knowing that he thought about her, even with his injuries. She needed to return a favor.

She got up from the floor and walked to the comatose pikachu. He faced towards the ceiling; his mouth agape and was spread out over the bed. Some dried up saliva showed on his cheek. She lightly chuckled at the thought knowing that she can tell him of this slightly funny snapshot. _It's time to start the day!_ She shook Zayne with her hands, "Wake up, Zayne." Her voice was pretty calm and cheerful, like a loving mother waking up a child. Ironically, Zayne rolled over and mumbled words that Naomi couldn't make out. Again she shook him and told him to get up. This time, however, his eyes wavered open. He put his hand to his mouth and yawned loudly. Then, he stretched his own body out. The pikachu shook his bushy brown hair in attempt to shake out anymore sleep. "Good morning!" She cheerfully said.

He slightly grinned at her voice and replied back, "Good morning." He was calm and easy going now. When he awoke at the tree and the bed last night, he was very groggy. She smiled and then walked into the kitchen. She grabbed two large apples for breakfast, and then she heard stirring behind her, so she turned back. Zayne was walking to her. He was no longer sore, no longer tired, and no longer wounded. She smiled larger than usual and offered the apple to him, staring to his eyes. "Here you go."

He stopped in front of her, also gazing to her eyes. A smile crept on him as well as he grabbed the apple. "Thanks." Zayne took a healthy bite at the apple, chewed on it for awhile, and then swallowed it. He leaned on one of the tables closest to him. "Are we going to Rosemere today?"

She quickly responded happily, "Why yes. I'll show you around. Let's just finish with breakfast."

"Alright." Naomi slowly ate her apple while Zayne took big, healthy bites. He got down to the core finishing up his breakfast. He was as excited as Naomi was to get to a town or a city, and to take his first steps to finding out who he is. He smiled at his masterpiece in his hand. The apple made him full, due to how small his stomach was. Then, a thought came to his mind. He looked around for his necklace, trying to find it. Naomi looked puzzled and asked after she swallowed another piece of her apple, "What's wrong?" She took another bite of the apple.

He scratched the back of his head. "Where's my necklace at again?" She pointed to the same table next to her alchemy works. He walked over to the table and grabbed his necklace. He tied the two ends as tight as possible around his neck. He now felt complete as the necklace dangled onto his chest.

"Oh, grab my satchel while you're at it." He heard Naomi take a healthy chunk from the apple. He grabbed her satchel filled with different berries, and different remedy papers. He went back and leaned on the exact same table, waiting for breakfast to be over. The rest of breakfast was quiet, for the most part. An awkward silence fell upon them before Naomi finished up her apple.

Finally, she got to the core and threw it out the window. Zayne did the same and watch it land on a dirt road. He turned back to Naomi and gave her the satchel. "Let's go to Rosemere!" She exclaimed.

X

Naomi walked alongside with Zayne down a dirt road gleefully and gregarious. She was excited to show her newest companion to Rosemere. She hears the river flowing mellifluously along the side of the path. She could tell that the town was close.

She turned to Zayne as he was staring at the ground, with no expression on his face. He wasn't smiling, nor sad, nor angry; nothing. He had that stern look. His mind was elsewhere. His appearance was totally different than his expression at Naomi's hut. She could tell that something is troubling Zayne. More than likely, he is still trying to remember his past up until when he woke up at the tree, turning into a Pokémon. "Hey!" She tried to snap Zayne out of daydreaming, and it worked. He jumped at the sudden remark and Naomi continued, "I have a question to ask you something."

He smiled. "Yeah, what?" Naomi just ignored his question and went up ahead skipping along the road. "What was the question?" He asked again with a hint of annoyance.

It took a moment before she could respond, and he grew more annoyed by that moment. She turned around, smiling. "I'll ask you later. Okay?" She turned back away from Zayne and continued to prance.

Zayne became a bit confused at her response. _What is she going to ask me?_ He thought. _Does she know about me? What is going to happen to me after she introduced me in Rosemere? What will become of me? How can I find out what happened to my past?_ More and more questions and thoughts popped into his head, and he can't put two and two together. Again, he stared at the ground trying to think of a good explanation with his arrival in the new world.

Naomi looked back and sighed to see him glaring at the ground again. She ran over him, got around his back, and started to push him. Again, he jumped at her edging him along the road. "We're here and burning daylight!" Zayne picked his head up and saw the city before him.

The sun was in the middle of the sky and illuminates the river as it flows into the city. Many huts and edifices that looked like Naomi's seemed like it scattered throughout the area. He sees the some that are large, some in other variable sizes. There were many kinds of Pokémon, or so to say, that inhabit the area. Some were going to business affairs, some doing trade, some chatting to other kinds of Pokémon, and some going to places or go to their jobs to support their family. Everyone was busy interacting with the world. Many have jewelry, just like Zayne's, but more elegant and fine. Others have headwear, different hats and beanies and such. There were two courtyards, an east and a west. The road became stone which led into the east courtyard. A bridge connects the two courtyards and the river flows under it. The river flows under the bridge and banks west under another bridge that heads south. Then the River continues west until it unloads into the sea.

Zayne photographed this memory as he knows that it will last him for a lifetime. He knew that this city is full of life, full of adventure. Naomi stopped edging him and walked in front. She had a perky look on her face. "Come on! I'll show you around!"

Zayne followed Naomi inside the city, weaving around many other Pokémon and crossing the bridge to the west side. She said to Zayne, "Well, let's start west and then I will ask you the question." She starts to serpentine around the crowd again before Zayne could answer and again he followed her.

A couple of seconds passed and the crowd withered less and less as they headed at the west edge of town. She stopped at a large building. It was shaped of a bird's head with is light pink beak facing the courtyard. It was brown with pieces of wood hanging out giving it texture as if actual feathers were coming out of it. The eyes were replaced as windows and a gap circled around the tip of the helm of the head with columns of wood were supporting the top. He sees different birds of some sort flying in and out of the facility using the gaps. The pikachu was a bit frightened as he stared at the bizarre structure, however, Naomi seemed confident.

She started to explain as she waved her hand at the figure. "This is Aaron and Roark's Air Post Office. This is where you get packages to deliver to Pokémon around the Rosemere District. You can also send and receive any mail to multiple destinations throughout Aellyn, and outside of Aellyn if you pay extra. Aaron the Pidgeotto and Roark the Fearow are in charge of this organization's area." She pointed to the gap at the helm of the building. "Flying types, mostly Pidgeotto and Fearow in this area, go through that gap to give or receive any mail for the area."

Zayne stood there, taking the information for his own sake. He nodded, but something bothered him. He asked Naomi, "Other provinces? And what currency?"

"Yes, but that is irrelevant for now. Right now we need to get down with the basics around here in Aellyn." She paused. "And money is in Poké here in the Pokémon world. Poké are these gold colored coins." She took the item from her bag and showed him a coin. He affirmed with a nod and she put it back in her satchel. "Okay, let's go down the road." She motioned him to follow her and he got the idea. After a couple of houses they pass did they come upon another specialty building, only this one was medium sized.

It was a long building, but the edges were defined frequently as if there were many dents along the building. It was light pink and two slabs of light blue lumber were extended from the side to the floor to give it support. The opening faces the courtyard like a slender booth in a carnival. On top of the booth was a head of some sort, a type of a duck's head. Like the original building, it was dented all around the figure. Two slabs of wood replaced the eyes in a form of an 'X' and the light blue beak was rectangular prism shaped. Many Pokémon were crowded around the booth, trying to buy the item they want. A Pokémon of some odd kind was happily taking in some orders and distributed the items quickly and possibly. It looked like a machine to say the least. _Weird._ He thought.

"This is Travis's TM Shop." She stated as she broke Zayne's train of thought. "Here you can buy certain types of moves to help you increase your strength in battle, or you can use it to help you on your adventure. However, once you learned this the Technical Machine will disintegrate in front of your eyes unlike the HM." She paused to see if Zayne had a question, which in fact he did.

"What's an HM?"

"HM means hidden move. The only difference between the two is that the HM can be used multiple times and it doesn't turn into dust." She paused to continue her earlier description. "Anyways, the person who sells TMs is Travis the Porygon." She pointed to him. "He is a little bit nutty, but other than that he is a welcoming person."

He took in the information and said, "Alright! I got this down. Let's look for other buildings." He turned around in search of another specialty building. She smiled, but then something surprised her as she forgot to mention. She did not want to mention it to Zayne, but she had no choice as he spotted a frightful construction.

She quickly grabbed Zayne and brought him up to her muzzle. She stared into his eyes as he knows that this was important to him. "There is a guild here, but you stay away from it. They are a mob – you know what those are, right?" He shook his head. "They organize crime in order to get what they want. Unless it is a major issue, I would advise you to not go to it." She let him down. "It is called 'The Hydros'. They are full of water Pokémon that follow Bryce the Blastoise. Bryce is the Don of the group. Again, please stay away for your own good." Zayne turned around to examine the building.

It was a small building with only one window. It was a rundown hut, or so it seemed. There were two Pokémon guarding the door that faced the courtyard. Each was the same species or so to speak and wore the same pair of shades. They had a bandana on their arm that proved to be part of their gang. Naomi turned him back in frustration. "Why don't the police do anything about them?"

She sighed, "Well, they can't. They have no proof to arrest them."

"By the way, who are the police?" She went from an aggravated look to a sly smile.

"You'll see." She said and motioned him over to the heart of the city. Again, they crossed the bridge to get to the other side. Again they weaved around people until there was an opening enough for Naomi to explain. Zayne became a bit annoyed at this Naomi's remark. What was she hiding? But he shook off the thoughts because he knew that time will tell. The pikachu often wondered why so many people were clumped together into one place. Finally, a part of the crowd opened up and they seized this opportunity. She went to the spot before anyone could cover it up and motioned Zayne to her.

She pointed to two buildings as she faces west. "These two buildings, or should I say huts, are the Eevee Brothers' Item Shop and Accessories." Zayne looked at the building in the North. It was a regular sized hut, shaped just like Naomi's. It was cylinder shaped with sticks and twigs lying out on the top. Underlying the small branches was the actual circular lumber that stopped at the edges of the wall. Unlike the roof, the wall was smooth and round. The fortification was brown and it circulates leaving an opening in the front facing south. On top of the hut was a sign that says in bold letters, "The Item Shop'. Another type of Pokémon was running the facility taking in orders and giving products, like Travis. It was a brown figure in shape of a dog, however unlike Naomi; she was on all four legs. She had pointed ears and a great extension of fur around his collar bone. She has a bushy tail, larger than its body, which extends to the top of his head, below the ears. Zayne also glanced to the building in the south. It was an exact replica of the North shop, minus the sign that says, "Accessories and Clothing". A twin species was also running the operation.

Zayne asked, "What are they? Are they twins?"

Naomi replied, "Yeah. In fact, they are in a family feud throughout Aellyn. There is a background story, but I rather not go into detail. If you want, later, we could ask each of them." She started explaining the two buildings. "The one to my right is the Drake's Item Shop. He sells different types of berries, roots, items, and other stuff, well stuff that is edible. He orders through the post office and the UPA."

Zayne asked confusingly as he was thrown off of the acronym. "What's the UPA?"

She merely smiled and ignored the question and went on with their tour. "The one to my right is Kevin's Accessories Store. Here you can buy type of jewelry, hats, and many other types and colors. He also orders through the UPA and the post office. They are of the Eevee race."

Zayne asked with a bit of annoyance, "What is the UPA, again?"

"You'll find out. It is a very great organization." She smirked and gestured him again, "Come on. It's about noon. We have more to cover." She turned around and started weaving again. There was a water fountain in the middle of the west courtyard. However, Naomi did not stop at the structure instead they went on.

Zayne could tell that Naomi is so excited to tell him all these places in Rosemere. It was as if he could feel each and every emotion, whether it is angry, sorrow, giddy; you name it. He felt upbeat about this feature as if an aura is emitting from her and transferred its energy into Zayne. He smiled at this thought of having an extensive imagination, which he greatly believes that is true. He never felt quite upbeat as of now, or as long as he can remember.

Before he knows it, they were at another store, except this one was more elegant than the any of the buildings here in Rosemere. It was a panther-like structure like a sphinx, plated with gold-ish paint. There was diamonds, rubies, emeralds; different types of jewels embedded and scattered around. The opening of this shop also faced the courtyard. However, instead of people crowding over the shop there was a few people in line. They gave a quite a bit of money to the Pokémon in charge of the shop, or so it seems. It was a feline, just like the shape of the building. The creature had tan fur and whiskers extended out from around its nose. On top of that, a jewel (more like a ruby) was placed on its head embedded like the structure that it claims as its own. It was quite exquisite, and maybe one of the richest buildings in Rosemere, or Aellyn.

Naomi stopped and looked at the structure. "Here is the city bank. Just like any other bank, you store Poké. Each week, you get a six-percent interest. The Pokémon's name is Leah the Persian. She manages the bank." He affirmed again and they went across the fountain.

Zayne got a closer look of the structure. It was carved in marble. Water spurt out from the top and it trickles down the marble. The fountain displayed many Pokémon around the sides. Of course, the carvings were unknown to Zayne, so he just shrugged it off.

They stopped at another building. This one did not have an opening like the other ones. It was just a cement-like wall that surrounded some sort of lot. It had a gray color and no specific design was on it, except a seal of some sort. The seal was in shape of a circle. The circle had a wing-like form on each side. Right in the middle of the entire seal, three letters were displayed in huge bold letters. It said 'UPA.' It had two banners; one on top and one on the bottom. The top banner was a location label stating "Aellyn" as the Province's seal. The bottom however says, "Ministerium tutelage et fidei."

Zayne said the reading out loud. "Ministerium tutelage et fidei?" He turned to Naomi. "What is this?" He asked confusingly.

Naomi slightly giggled. "It is the official seal of the United Protection Agency." She pointed to the building. "This is the UPA's School of Training Courtyard." She stated confidently and continued to walk west. "Now before you ask any questions," Naomi stated before Zayne asked any questions, "The United Protection Agency, or UPA for short, is an organization by which Pokémon from the organization helps other Pokémon in various territories, cities, and districts throughout Aellyn. Armen the Dragonite is the guild's leader. This base is the first union that started ever since Pokémon inhabited the land. These Pokémon, or Agents, usually are sent to deliver any packages, capture bandits or criminals, retrieve any items that other Pokémon request and other sort of stuff like that." She paused to let Zayne absorb all of the information in his head, and he showed a bit of confusion on his face.

"A guild? Didn't you say to stay away from those?"

She chuckled. "Not this one though. It is a guild, but more special than any other one. Here, you **help** people, they don't help you. They are a certain type of police that has strong connections with every market, post office, banks; every noble corporations throughout the province. In a case, they are cooperation. Almost anyone can join, but you have to follow the agency's rules. That's why many just dropout from the guild." She stopped walking. Before Zayne knew it, the two were at the foot of a large set of stairs. Naomi continued. "I really want to be in this organization. Because of my past, I didn't want anyone to be in my place repeating my history. And yeah, you do get money. So that is a big plus." She turned to gaze at the head of the stairs. It seems that something was troubling her, as if she was wishing for something to happen.

Zayne patted her shoulder, "So what kept ya from entering the guild?" She turned around with a coy look on her face.

"That's the reason that I wanted to ask you. You have to have another Pokémon with you to be inducted into the organization. They form a team of two people, and the two Pokémon travel together throughout Aellyn. So the question is: Do you want to form a team with me?"

The question shocked Zayne as he flinched a bit and stepped back. He didn't know how to respond to her. He said to her, "Hold up let me think."

Naomi confidently replied, "Sure! Have as much time as you need!" She smiled hoping for the greater chance of Zayne saying 'yes'.

Zayne then went into a deep thought. He was conversing with himself inside his mind. _What do I do? What if I did join her? I could find out my past, and then possibly know how I got here. This girl, Naomi, she can help me. But I can help her too. She only knew her mother, and not her father. She seems nice. And I have no one here to teach me the Pokémon society...There is adventure and she could help me become stronger and stronger to defend myself. There must be a purpose involving me here in this world. I don't know if it is the Heaven's will or something else, but this is real. I just realized it this morning. There has got to be something, or someone that put me in this - this exact spot with Naomi._ He looked up to see Naomi staring him. She was waiting for the answer. However, Zayne looked back down as more thoughts came to his head. She sighed, but continued to gaze at the pikachu.

_What if I didn't? Then who will I rely on in this wretched place called 'life'. How can I better myself with very little education about trade, work, and how will I at least make a living? _

"My mind has made up." He looked up to see Naomi still staring at him, with expectation.

He sternly told her. "I am thankful for the opportunity, and I am glad that you asked me to be a companion." He seemed unsure for a bit, so he paused. Naomi was about to frown as she thought she knew where this was heading, but Zayne continued on with a smile on his face. "I want to form this team with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rivals and the Beginnings of the Agency

Naomi jumped in the air with joy and excitement as soon she heard Zayne's reply. Zayne smiled at her reaction. He could tell that it was a huge thing for her; to be in a team with a friend, a companion that she trusts. Zayne felt extremely happy, almost as much as Naomi. She hugged the Pikachu. As they embrace, Zayne felt something inside him. He felt a barrier around his heart vanish as he knew he made the right choice. He had gained a friend in this foreign world.

Naomi broke the hug and said, "Thanks! I have really wanted to do this for a long time." She couldn't stop smiling. It was as if a great amount of weight fell off of her shoulders.

"Your welcome! I really need to know what this world is by the way." She stopped smiling and looked confused. "Like, it was as if fate put me, a human in Pokémon form, here for this reason. There must be a purpose for me here." He stopped to see if she was following along. She nodded to make an understanding gesture. "I really don't know any Pokémon here, except the specific ones here in Rosemere. I need you to help me on knowing the rest of the Pokémon. I need you to help me on who I was. I need you to help me on my purpose here." She was stunned at how much motivation he is giving her. Naomi now knew that it was her duty to help Zayne to find out who he was.

Naomi grabbed Zayne's shoulder. "I'll help you, Zayne. Not just because of fate, but because you're my friend. I'm willing to go the distance with you, partner." She smiled and stared him straight in the eyes. He looked back with a comforting look, letting Naomi know that he understands her too. She let her hand slip, and fell to her side. "But first, I have to do something. Let's go." She went off from the base of the steps and walked to the fountain behind her. Zayne followed her in suit, keeping close. He still sees the markings carved in the structure in different forms and figures. He sees the water flowing from the spout at the top of the fountain, flowing mellifluously through the stone checkpoints and finally onto the base of the fountain.

Naomi stopped before the fountain. "These figures you see on the sides of the walls symbolized different leaders of the UPA. Each shape of the Pokémon is carved." She pointed to the top stone right below the spout and drifted her finger slowly down the structure. "The first leader, Dawn the Aerodactyl, created the UPA due to all of the chaos and turmoil raging in her time. She restored order and started the first settlement. All of these Pokémon were leaders of the UPA at some point." She knelt down and stopped at the last one. "This is Armen the Dragonite. He is the current leader at this time. I haven't known the guy, but I hear he has very impressive stories to tell." She sighed. "The last memory I have with my mother was at this specific spot at the fountain…"

_Flashback _

_ "Hey mommy, what's this?" Naomi pointed to the last figure on the fountain. It was Armen when he was first inaugurated to become the leader of the UPA. The town had carved the Pokémon's figure in the small wall. Naomi's mother chuckled at the curious Riolu._

_ "That's Armen the Dragonite. He just became leader of the Good Guys." She walked toward the Riolu embracing her with a hug. The sunset was shining dimly at the twosome family. It reflected rays on the water as it flowed down the fountain._

_ Naomi looked confused. "What's a 'good guy'?" She asked which led to more of her mother's laughter. She turned Naomi to face her. She looked straight into her eyes. In doing so, she gave Naomi a coin._

_ "A good guy is whenever you do something right. People like good guys. They hate bad guys. The bad guys are too mean to them. You don't want to be them." Her voice was so calm and giddy that it entertained the child. Naomi took heed of her mother's warning, even though she is too young to comprehend what she is saying. Naomi threw the coin in the water and let it sink down on the floor of the water._

_ "Are you a good guy?" asked the young Riolu. The female Lucario chuckled lightly at young Naomi's remark. _

_ "Why yes." She smiled. "I wanted to be the best girl healer in the world. But I'm too old now. I can only help those who come to me." _

_ Naomi became excited at her mother's longed desire. The seeds of the female Lucario's dream were now planted within Naomi. She pushed playfully at her mother's knees. "Is daddy? Is daddy a good guy?" Her voice became giddy for the excitement of her parents. _

_ The mother was shocked at Naomi's curiosity. Not once did she ask about her dad. In truth, she did not want to tell Naomi of her father. She was too young and naïve to know the truth of her father. "Yes." She lied. "He is." To change the conversation, the female Lucario saw a certain figure in the distance coming their way toward the fountain. She pointed to divert the young Riolu's attention. "Look! Who is that?" Of course the mother already knew._

_ Naomi completely dismisses the previous discussion and gazed in the finger's direction. She also sees the figure walking toward them, much closer than before. _

_ She sees the creature in detail. It was a very large, orange, and bulky dragon-ish creature. It had two turquoise colored green wings that extended from his back. The creature had a tail that extends outward. He had short black hair with a horn sticking out toward the middle of his forehead. Two antennae extended from the sides of his head. He had claws and a tan underbelly, brighter than the color of his outer skin. The creature had a pleasing look on his face, confidently striding toward the UPA behind the family. He was walking along by himself trying to get away from the press, friends, and everything that is currently involving with his inauguration. _

_ Naomi saw him then realized something. She looked at the carved figure on the fountain, then at the dragon creature. She excitedly told his mother, "Mommy! Look! That's Armen! That's Armen the Dragonite!" She ran up to Armen without her mother's permission and hugged him. _

_ Armen was so lost in his thoughts that he was a bit surprised to see Naomi run toward him and embraced him. He saw the mother running toward the young Riolu scolding her. "Naomi! That's not nice! Come back here now, Naomi!" _

_ Armen saw that Naomi went back into despair and slowly walked toward the mother. She knew that she was going to get in trouble and hanged her head in shame. He was brokenhearted at the sight. Her mother hugged her and apologized to the Dragonite. "I am so sorry, Mr. Armen. My daughter didn't mean to run to you like that. You know how children are." _

_ Armen smiled. "No, no. It fine with me. I like children, so gentle yet so kind." He knelt down to Naomi as she tried to hide her shameful face in her mother's fur. He reached out and shook her hair lightly. "It's okay with me. You don't have to hide." He smiled to try and break the ice with the young Riolu, and it worked. She revealed her face from the mother and gave his head a surprising hug._

_ Naomi told the Dragonite. "Someday when I grow up, I want to be the leader of the club. I want to be the best-est person in the world!" Armen chuckled at the young Riolu's determination. _

_ "Well, you have to work hard and listen to your mother." He pointed to Naomi's mom as she was startled by Armen's advice. "One day, you can be the leader!"_

"...Then after that, it is all a faint memory. I haven't had the foggiest idea of what I remembered." Naomi took out a Poké and gazed at the reflection that it is giving off. Oh how she loved those peaceful memories of her mother, when it lasted. Her eyes went from the coin to the fountain, and she tossed the coin like she did with her mother all those years ago. She remembered what Armen had said; to be the leader of the UPA once his leadership was over. This is what she wanted.

Once the coin had hit the water, Naomi released a sigh of relief. The Riolu released herself from her old ways of living only to redeem herself a new way of living. She did not want to only be an alchemist. She wanted to help people. With Zayne by her side, she could fulfill her dream.

The Pikachu walked up to Naomi, and patted her back. She turned around with determination written all over her face. She punched the high air. "I'm ready to go!" Zayne agreed and they walked up the stairs to success.

XXXX

Upon climbing the last step, the twosome Pokémon stopped to view the scenery. There were three buildings that connect each other. The left building was a large stone building, much larger and higher than any other building that were in the area. There was no color to the edifice other than the rocks themselves. It was placed at the top of a very small plateau, as if it is a large castle on the edge of a cliff. The large building connects to the middle building through a long closed corridor.

The middle building was fairly small; however the style is very different than the previous edifice. The long corridor connects to a large mound with large metallic doors that extends outward toward Zayne and Naomi as if they were large wings. Torches were placed where it would light up the spot if it was night time. The UPA's seal was displayed the on the floor just a couple of feet from the facility in front of the two.

A long open corridor stretched along the right side heading south and connected to the right building. The right building seemed more official out of the three edifices. It was another large mound, yet smaller than the castle most northern of the three facilities and larger than the entrance in front of the future agents. It opened out into the courtyard where it displays different targets as if it was a combat facility for the army.

Zayne admired the three buildings with awe, just like before he saw the city of Rosemere. He was waiting for the excitement, the action, and the adventure to figure out who he was.

All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted from an unknown creature behind him. "Hey! Can you go any slower?" He jumped at the loud, masculine, and abrupt remark and started to turn around to see the Pokémon, only to be shoved out of the way. Zayne fell on his back and closed his eyes at the bits of rubble flew up.

"Zayne!" Naomi exclaimed as she went to pick the pikachu up. He halfway got up and looked at the attacking figure. It was an orange lizard-type being on his two hind legs. It had large eyes, scaly skin, and sharp claws at the end of his limbs. A slender tail came out of the figure's low backside. The tail emitted a fairly small flame. He had long, black and bushy hair that reaches down to his cheeks, and was also wearing square glasses.

"Rai, did you throw that Pikachu down?" said another creature, only this voice was more feminine than Rai. Zayne gazed on the other Pokémon. She had small eyes, almost to the point that it was closed. It was a bipedal Pokémon with a weird bluish fur on the topside of its body and milky yellow color on the underside. It has a small, yet long compared to her body, snout, and looks as if it was a mouse with a larger head. Very small tongues of fire emitted from her back. She had short red hair and her bangs stretch to the front of her left eye. This was a unique Pokémon, or so Zayne thought.

"Well, Mia, they were taking so agonizing slow!" snapped back Rai as he turned around to his companion. "I'm stupid excited for us to become a team!" He chuckled at his own joke.

With the help of Naomi, Zayne picked himself up, and marched over to the orange Pokémon. "What the hell? Why did you push me down?" Zayne became very angry at the actions of Rai.

Rai turned back around to see Zayne boldly storming towards him. "Well, you just got to go. I mean, we can't wait forever and you were in our way." He plainly said to him, and he stopped.

Naomi joined him. "There's plenty of room for you to walk around us! There's no need for violence, since we are becoming members also."

Rai laughed. "You, members? You guys can't even survive a fight against a Metapod. What makes you think you can survive in a place like this, let alone going on dangerous missions and outlaws." Mia came beside him. She had on a calm face while Rai, Zayne and Naomi were angered.

Naomi retorted, "Just to let you know we just faced an outlaw, named Krook, and we basically beat him." She pointed to Zayne and herself, "We even beat him without using moves."

"Wow! What a badass!" His sarcastic tone irritated the twosome. "Let's see if you two can beat me!" He got into his battle stance toward the two and the future team did the same. Naomi set down her satchel.

_What is this guy thinking? _Thought Zayne. _Are there other guys like this inside the UPA?_ Rai single-handedly pissed Zayne and Naomi off. He already set off on the wrong foot. They glared at each other with intensity. The tension was so thick that a butter knife would be able to cut through it. Mia put a hand on Rai.

"Let's go, Rai. You had enough fun," straight forwardly, she spoke. However, Rai continued the death stare toward the twosome gritting his teeth.

After a moment, he cracked a small sly smile, and withdrew his battle stance. "Yeah, these two aren't worth my time," he boastfully spoke. He turned around and walked toward the UPA's metal door as Mia followed.

But something made her turn around. "Our apologies." She said. "Once you get to know him, he will grow on you." She motioned to Zayne and Naomi. "Sorry about that Zayne and Miss R-"

"Naomi." Naomi finished. She still had a bit of irritation within her voice, and Mia caught the hint.

"Right. Well, best be on our way." She turned around and walked toward the door.

Zayne turned back toward Naomi. "Are all Pokémon like this?" questioned Zayne as he looked dumbfounded at the small incident.

She picked her satchel up from the ground. "Well, there are different characteristics with different Pokémon. Like that guy, for example. He is so stuck-up and that girl is very clear-cut. How the way that those two are friends, I don't know." She dispelled her angry tone and lightened up. "Well, we just have to keep positive. I am sure that there are 'better' Pokémon in the facility."

Zayne nodded in agreement and asked another query. "Is there anyone that can help me using my moves? And is there a person who can teach me all of the Pokémon?"

This stumped Naomi as she thought of anyone, other than Armen, who is an electric type. Sadly, she couldn't think of one. "Well, I hope so. The only one I know is the leader, Armen." She paused to answer the other question. "And personally, I only know most of the Pokémon. I heard that there are 649 species that we have discovered throughout Aellyn. I only discovered or researched about 600, including the legendaries." The saying caught Zayne off guard.

"Legendaries?" He asked. "What are those?"

She sighed to the curious Pikachu. He asks so many questions, but who can blame him? "Legendaries are magnificent Pokémon that control a specific characteristic. For example, Groudon possesses the ability to control continents and Kyogre possesses the ability to control oceans and seas. There are many other Legendary Pokémon."

He nodded again and smiled. "Thanks." He paused and looked toward the UPA. He noticed that Rai and Mia were already gone, and they were too into the conversation to notice. "How do you get in?"

Naomi pointed to the seal on the ground. "You stand on it, and then something was supposed to happen, I guess. And then you get in!" In truth, she didn't know either. But in her earlier years, she often seen Pokémon standing on the seal and they got in. "Let me go on this, then you can go. Okay?"

Zayne bobbed his head in agreement and let Naomi take the seal confidently. She stepped on the seal and stood still. Zayne looked at her, then around the place; he saw nothing. However, she kept staying still as if she was paralyzed not saying anything. A few more lengthy seconds went by and she exclaimed, "Wow! That was awesome!" It shocked Zayne, because nothing had happened to her, and because she broke the awkward silence.

"What?" asked Zayne who is entirely confused about the situation. "What happened?"

She turned around. "Just do it for yourself! He wants to speak to you." Naomi motioned him to the seal. Zayne was a bit skeptical at first. _Who's __**he**__? _Zayne thought. But then, he notion that if no harm had done to her, then why not? Besides, he would get answers.

He stepped upon the seal and closed his eyes as Naomi stepped back. At first, there was nothing. But just before Zayne had given up and proved his skepticism true, his vision became blank. Then, he felt like as if he was lifted up on the ground. He saw various faded colors of fog blending together. It was all vivid. Then he looked around, he sees his body stand still as he kept feeling himself being apart from it.

The Pikachu suddenly heard a voice, "Why hello there." It was a calm voice as if it was an old man. "Why is it that you want to gain entrance?" The voice echoed around the area, and inside his mind.

He told the unknown, "Well, my friend and I want to be part of the Agency. We want to help Pokémon all across the province, and maybe the globe." He spoke confidently as if he had all ready conversed with the voice before.

The voice said back, "I am Craig the Alakazam. Sentry Duty here in the United Protection Agency. I have the right to banish anyone from this place or welcome them. Now, before we go any further; I can sense your aura, it is pure, and maybe the purest one I have felt in my lifetime. But I sense some doubt in your mind. You do not know anything of this province, am I correct?"

Zayne answered with a bit of shaky tone in his voice, "Yes."

"Well, why are you here?" He asked urgently, almost as if he cut Zayne's response.

"To aid my friend, Naomi, sense she aided me." He spoke confidently and truthfully, turning the conversation around.

"And what else is your heart's desire?" He continued.

"I...I really want to know my purpose here. I want a place to belong, a sense of companionship." He looked towards Naomi frozen in her place, smiling at the carcass of the Pikachu. "My friend, Naomi, is the very first one I have had. She has gave me hospitality and saved my life as I have tried to save hers." He continued. "This organization, the UPA, may be the key to my calling. If she trusts it as much as she says, then I am going to trust it as well." He let out a slight smile waiting for Craig to answer.

A few seconds went by and Craig spoke, "I hereby grant you access to the United Protection Agency. Whenever you or your friend wants to enter, step on the seal and I will scan either of you." He paused. "And good luck on your induction, Pikachu."

His vision faded to white and then to black. He then opened his eyes, viewing the building before him. The large metal door rumbled for a little bit, and then slowly went down towards the ground; only a fissure of the door stood in its place. He heard Naomi come up behind him. "That was awesome, right?" She put a hand on Zayne's shoulder.

He glanced at her. "Yeah, it was." He paused. "But what now?"

"Well, first we have to go inside." She started towards the opening and Zayne followed her inside the UPA.

Once inside, they were greeted by another Pokémon. It was a yellow-furred feline humanoid, covered with several of black stripes of fur. One of the stripes was in shape of a lightning bolt across the figure of the body. He had two antennas on the top of his head, and feet with three toes, two in front and one in the back to support balance. He had short blond hair that is sticking out everywhere. It was perfectly messy. He greeted the two future agents. "Hello! I am Shawn the Electabuzz. Nice to meet you, Zayne and Naomi!" He extended his hand to Zayne.

Naomi asked, "How do you know our names? Did Craig tell you?" Zayne shook his hand and Shawn shook it intensely.

"Yep! And you want to become members of the UPA!" He extended his hand to Naomi who also shook her hand with force. "Well, you guys should talk to our leader, there's another group that came by and they went to the leader's room. A Charmander and a Cyndoquil. Such an odd couple."

"Yeah we met them just awhile ago. They are an odd one in fact," said Naomi.

"Well, if they have the right to be a team, then so do you!" exclaimed Shawn. He motioned them over to the stairs in front of them. "It's the first sub-floor. You turn left, and then it is the first door on the left. Make sure you knock before you walk in." He smiled and walked toward one of the hallways.

Naomi quickly said to Zayne, "Call him back over here!"

Zayne questioned Naomi, "Why? Why do we want him?"

Naomi quickly spoke to the Pokémon walking away. "Shawn! Could you come here? Zayne has a question!" She turned to Zayne, "He is a thunder type. You can learn how to use your moves from Shawn."

The Electabuzz turned around. "Do you Zayne?" He quickly walked back to the team. "What is it that you want?" Zayne became dumbfounded as he searched quickly for a question within his mind. He then came up with one.

"Can you tutor me in moves?" It was an awkward question because the Pikachu should know how to use moves. "I mean, I have trouble handling moves and I only know very few of them. My memory is very foggy and I don't have the slightest clue how to use moves again." He lied. But it was a truthful lie. He really didn't know any moves.

"Oh! Amnesia! That sucks for you, Zayne. But I will be happy helping you." Responded Shawn. "Well, do you remember any moves after you lost your memory?" He asked the pikachu with a hint of concern in his voice.

Zayne acted like he thought for a bit. A moment went by. "Hmm...I am sorry, Shawn. But I do not recall any moves that I had done." He paused for Shawn's reaction.

"Not even tackle?" Shawn was surprised at Zayne's pseudo-status that he was in. "Okay, well here's your first lesson. Tackle, Tail-Whip, and Thundershock. These three are the most basic moves for a Pikachu, so no TM is required." He became serious and focused. "In order to use these moves, you have to focus to a point where you have to give it one-hundred-and-ten percent. You have to go hard on all of these, so you will inflict more damage to your opponent _**and **_not inflict any damage upon yourself."

Zayne nodded and he continued explaining the fundamentals of the moves Tackle and Tail-Whip. He continued. "Those types are normal type moves, so it means that Rock and Steel Type Pokémon will get inflicted half the damage, and Ghost Type Pokémon will have no affect on them whatsoever. On any other type, however, it will inflict same damage, if they are at the same strength level." He paused to let Zayne soak up Shawn's lecture. "It's all just common sense basically. Like Fire Types can beat Grass Types, Grass Types can beat Water Types, and Water Types can beat Fire Types."

"In order to use Thundershock," he went on, "you must feel that power inside you. Like normal moves, you go at your enemy 110 percent. However, these moves do not affect you. You subconsciously tap into your power and you use it. Yelling out the move's name and focusing a target will summon the move and it will be used." He took a deep breath. "Basically you focus where you want to hit the target and summon it. However, it takes a small bit of energy once you do use it."

Zayne finally asked, "Is that it?" His voice was full of excitement as he wanted to try the move out.

"Yep! That's just about all I can do for you," said the Electabuzz. "It is quite amazing the first time. Well, it is fundamentally the first time you are doing this because of memory loss. You can train at the School of Training Courtyard over there." He pointed to a door where he was going to before Naomi called him back. "I am one of the directors over there and I am more than happy if you stop by for more training!" He continued on his business, heading down the southern hallway.

Naomi walked next to Zayne. "Well thanks for the tip!" She smiled as Shawn was walking away.

He turned back, "I hope that you will join us! It is really a great union! See ya around!" He walked along until he was out of sight, and the future twosome continued down the stairs, heading to the Leader's room.

Zayne asked Naomi, "Are you ready for this?" He suddenly felt a sense of nervousness as his heartbeat was getting faster and faster. What he seemed to realize was that his emotion really did not feel like him. It was as if something was making him feel this way, like radiance.

Naomi replied back as they stepped on the First Sub-Level, "Y-yeah...I...I am ready." She was nervous also. For what the Pikachu didn't realize was that Naomi's race produces an ability to radiate her emotion towards someone else. Zayne feels what Naomi feels.

They approach the door as the moment climaxed knock on the door, as they heard a booming masculine voice coming from the room within. "Enter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Agency and Induction

After Zayne turned the knob and entered the Leader's room, he notices Rai and Mia already leaving the meeting. The three had a short death stare moment, but went on their way. Zayne closed the door. The Zayne and Naomi now noticed the room. It was a bright golden color with many bookshelves, awards, and a lonesome desk that sat in the middle of the room. A UPA flag woven out of a Caterpie's silk embedded with the symbol was hanged in the background, and the key to the city was displayed in front of the flag. Under the key was a golden-colored wooden chest with who knows what inside it. Armen, now with grayish hair, was sitting behind his desk looking over some papers and called to Zayne and Naomi.

""Hello Pokémon. How are you doing on this fine day?" His voice was calm, and directive just like a leader. "Have a seat and we will start your meeting." Zayne and Naomi sat on the chairs that were in the room. Armen took a deep breath and continued, "So introduce yourself and what can I do for you?"

Naomi went first. "I am Naomi the Riolu. I live in the northern outskirts of Rosemere. I am an average Riolu, still learning moves. I excel in alchemy and medicine. My mother taught me how to be a great alchemist and..." She tapped her satchel. "I have her notes." She paused, "And this is my friend – "

"I think he can speak for himself." The Dragonite interrupted Naomi. She immediately stopped talking and gave Zayne the floor.

Zayne wasn't afraid of the stage freight, fortunately. He answered to Armen, "To tell you the truth, I came here with no memory whatsoever. I only learned a few moves and need help in increasing my potential of finding out my past. I..." He paused. "I was human. I wasn't a Pokémon. I came here in good faith to find out my past and find my potential." He was ready for some smart remark about his beliefs.

Armen smiled, however. "You are the second Pokémon to tell me that." Zayne's ears perked up. He looked over to Naomi, who was also surprised. "This is a very odd occurrence, however, too bizarre to make my mind comprehend it." He paused. "I had a dream last night, a vision so to speak, that a voice came to me. The voice was calm and assuring, and that my life will change if I make the decisions right. It told me to believe in the oddest idioms and to support their lives, even though I am in this organization."

"I can tell you that this event, you turning into a Pokémon, is maybe linked to the events happening here around Aellyn."

Zayne asked, "Who was also human?" He was very curious and maybe he can ask them who he was, or how did he get here.

Armen shrugged, "Sorry. That's private."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone knowing either."

"Exactly," Armen sighed, "Anyways, let's start your paperwork and begin your inauguration." He placed two documents on the other end of the table. "First off, I'll let you in on a situation. There is a disturbance here in the Pokémon world where Pokémon, like you, become psychotically insane. There are charms that are placed throughout Aellyn. We have heard throughout the cities that some Pokémon had disturbed these charms and, we believe, that it's the only reason why Pokémon go insane."

Zayne and Naomi nodded in assurance. He continued. "That's where we come in. We train Pokémon to become the top of the top with missions such as this. And we start lower Pokémon with 'low-level missions', or so to speak. By going on the lower missions, you have a feel of what an agent is like. Then, once you become stronger, you take on tougher missions."

"Now due to what I have just told you, you will be face with imminent danger. You have to be smart, cunning, fast, strong; all of the qualities of being an agent." He paused. "You may have to go so far as to kill another Pokémon to make sure you are safe, and to give the rest of Aellyn safety." The tone was very serious. Armen made sure that joining the Agency was no funny business. "You may have to go undercover as a spy, into hostile places, like the mafia, and kill or capture outlaws."

"Now I am going to ask you once, maybe the most important question of your life: Are you sure that you want to do this? Are you sure that, under Arceus, you will fulfill your mission successful? Are you sure that you will go to the next mile for yourself, your partner, and your province? And last but not least, are you sure that you will protect this Agency with your life?"

Naomi did not hesitate to answer, "Yes, sir." Her face was stern, serious to accept her job and duty as an agent of the UPA, as an agent to protect her closest friends, and as a agent to protect the province.

Zayne, however, was a bit confused, but he acknowledged Armen. "Yes, Armen." He stared at him with the same intensity as Naomi.

He smiled and sighed, "Well. Those documents that are placed at the table are oaths. You must print your name where it needs to be printed by your footprint on the back. It will be represented at your inauguration." Naomi and Zayne both grabbed the papers. Armen got up from his seat and turned to the chest. He opened it up and got out a small bag, and two emblems shaped in the UPS's symbol, and carved in rock. It was all white, including the letters 'U', 'P', and 'A'.

He turned and gave Naomi the small rock and Zayne the rock and the bag. It was leathery with two small pockets on the side, and a large, major opening on the top. Only one strap connected the top and bottom together.

Zayne set the bag aside and held up the stone. "Are these ours?"

"Yes. Every agent is required these items. One bag per team and one badge each. These badges are enchanted with a certain power from the great Azelf, the Pokémon of willpower. If you go into dungeons with this badge, you won't go crazy unlike Pokémon without badges. And those badges represent authority to other Pokémon throughout Aellyn." He paused. "Now, since you are a part of the agency, you need a team name." Zayne and Naomi looked at each other, with raised eyebrows. "Take a moment to decide."

Naomi went first. "How about Team LightningPunch? Since you are an electric type, and I am a fighting type, it's an alright name." Zayne shook his head.

"Nah. I feel like that we should get a name that will make us become experts, not something that we already are. Like if we look in a list of Pokémon Teams we should stand out. I doubt that we would stand out if we are talking about what type we are. They would ask for some other team." Naomi sighed.

"Yeah, we need to have a name that stands out to other people, which amplifies our strategy, and a name that we both like. It needs to be a name of prestige that Pokémon will remember us by."

Zayne thought about the name decision. _Yes. She's right. We need some name prestige enough that we will be remembered. Hmm... Something prestige...something professional..._

Then, it hit him, like a train. He smiled at told Naomi his thought. "How about Team Prestige?" She glared at him and let out a sly smile.

She turned to Armen, "Team Prestige is ready for business, Armen!"

Armen smiled and acknowledged Naomi with a nod. "Okay, Team Prestige. Craig will take you guys to your rooms. He will guide you through telepathy. All you do is follow Craig's directions and you will end up in your new rooms."

Suddenly, Zayne and Naomi heard Craig's voice, "_I will assist you and tell you what each room is. Just ask the question and I will tell you."_

"Okay, thanks," said Naomi. She turned to Armen, "Thanks Armen, will there be anything else?"

"Team Prestige, you and Team Strike will be inducted into the Agency at dinner time, which is in about two hours. Mingle, and do whatever in the two hours. You will start work tomorrow.

"Okay thanks!" Zayne and Naomi got up and headed out the door. "See you in two hours." Zayne said before he closed the door. He hadn't noticed it yet, until just now, that there were two billboards: one filled it with just letters, and one filled with photos and description under them.

"_This room is where you accept your jobs. The one on the right is filled with letters of Pokémon to go search for someone, find exotic items, and rescue other Pokémon, or other stuff like that. Lower level jobs are pinned on the bottom and they increase in level going up. You should start there. The photos on the left are outlaws. Every outlaw is dangerous, however the bounty increases from the bottom up, just like the jobs on the right. You will get rewarded once you get back to the agency. However, you only get ten percent." _Naomi looked at Zayne with raised eyebrows. "_The money goes to the organization to help pay for the school, jail, and to feed and shelter you. So it's for a good cause." _Naomi relieved herself. "_Moving on, you can go down those stairs."_

Once at the bottom steps, they see a large mess hall, with various Pokémon scattered about. There were two rows of tables, and a buffet-style booth on the far end. The booth was empty. _"This is the Mess Hall. Here we eat breakfast and dinner. You're on your own for lunch. Akira the Chansey is the cook. She is also our nurse who heals us when we get injured." _A large pink and egg-shaped Pokémon emerged from the Kitchen door. She was carrying a large container full of who-knows-what to the buffet booth. She had dark brown short hair with blonde highlights at the tip, and carries an egg in her pouch. _"Okay. That's Akira. Moving on. If you look straight past the booth is where Gold Ranked members are. Team Triumph and Team Aftershock are our only gold team members here. They are our most supreme teams to ever be inducted into our facility. To our right, which is north, is Silver and Bronze Ranked Teams. Such teams, like Team Eon and Team Outbreak, are located in there. Every team member that works here lives here."_

"_Now, to your left is where you will be staying. Go to your left." _Zayne and Naomi did as he was told. They went down to the hall on the left. As they were walking, Craig contacted them, "_Here are where the Normal ranked and New Recruit teams' rooms located. For now, only you and Team Strike are in this hall. And here comes you room right now. Stop." _Team Prestige stopped on their trail in front of a wooden door. The hall was barren, however, only a few rooms were here._"There are only a few rooms here on this side, because you can easily get accepted into a bronze rank. There are not that many Pokémon in the gold section because only a few can make it to gold." _He paused. "_Well, I hope you can get easily accepted into the agency by everyone. Goodbye." _Just like that, Craig wasn't communicating anymore.

Zayne raised his eyebrow at Naomi. "What did he mean by that?"

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know, Zayne. But I am sure that we will make plenty of friends here." She eyed the room. There were two beds made out for the team. A small empty bookshelf was portrayed underneath a small window. A large dusty flag of the UPA was on the corner of the room, opposite side of the beds. It was hardly anything, but it still provided shelter like Armen said. The window had a good view of the beach and the ocean, however. She walked over to the two beds and placed her satchel on one of them.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" asked Zayne to Naomi.

"I really want to know everyone here in the agency. Can you believe it? We are really working with professionals!" She started to jump up and down. "Finally, after so many years..."

Zayne smiled, "I bet it gets better. We can help people now."A short awkward silence went by. "Hey, I have a question to ask you." Naomi's ears perked up.

"Sure go ahead." She was smiling gleefully.

"Ahem, when we were asked by those questions by Armen, he mentioned someone who was named Arceus. Who is Arceus?"

"You don't know who Arceus is?" She snapped at Zayne for a second, but Zayne pointed at himself to remind Naomi. "Oh, sorry. Arceus is the god Pokémon. He resembles all light in the world, I believe. Lore states that Arceus was born from an egg in a vortex of pure chaos before the existence of the universe. It proceeded to create three beings from itself, Dialga and Palkia, which created time and space, and Giratina, representing antimatter. It also created Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, which created spirit, and then went into an everlasting sleep."

"Oh, so every one of those beings represent Arceus in some way or another."

"Exactly." She giggled. "Sorry I got mad at you."

"Nah, it's alright." She shrugged. "That resembles I think another story that I heard before. I guess it was back when I was human." He shook his hair with his hand. "Damn, amnesia."

Naomi grabbed Zayne's hand, "When you remember anything, please tell me."

Zayne gripped it, "I promise." He smiled and grabbed his leathery bag from his back. Then, he threw it on the other bed. "Let's go meet Pokémon!"

XXXX

Team Prestige walked into the Mess Hall, only seeing Akira preparing food on the booth. It was a bit fuller than last time they came. She was barely setting down a bowl of fruit and noticed the twosome. She shrieked and ran towards Zayne. "Hi! I am Akira the Chansey. I am the cook of this wonderful and _exotic_ organization." She shook Zayne's hand, then Naomi's hand. "Looks like you guys, and Team Strike are our new recruits! I am glad for you! Right now I am preparing for lunch so check up on me later." She winked at the two and ran off.

Zayne and Naomi were a bit stunned at the one-way conversation. They see Akira walk away with haste into the kitchen, then they saw her cut up berries, preparing the usual dinner, as usual. Zayne looked at Naomi and shrugged. "I'm sure we can make more friends." He smiled.

"Yeah," she replied. She looked forward and was about to walk off, until she felt uneasy. It seems like something or someone was breathing right behind her back.

"Hmm... A fine specimen." An unknown voice said behind her. His voice was scientific, almost as if he was a professor. "Slender figure, extravagant fur, brilliant eyes, almost perfect." Naomi turned around and jumped back. She sees a yellow and white, doglike Pokémon with many spikes. The yellow spikes on his back hind side are served as a tail. Around his collar were many white spikes. He had large black eyes and black spiky hair.

Naomi asked him irritatingly, "Almost perfect?"

He ignored the question and continued to examine Naomi, "Hmm... Ms. Riolu can you come over here so I can examine your –" All of a sudden, he was propelled right onto the floor by an Headbutt from a light blue unknown Pokémon. It has a white ruff around its neck just behind its head. The Pokémon has cream-colored ears made of webbing and has a fin on its head resembling its ears. It has a pointed pattern of dark blue on its head that encompasses the backs of its ears and head-fin. It also has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin, and the paw pads on its hind feet are dark blue like the ridges. The finned tail is similar to that of a mermaid's. She had blue wavy hair that flows as if she was underwater.

She scorned at the downed Pokémon, "Arthur! You sick idiot! You shouldn't do that to other Pokémon!" Arthur got up and shook himself off.

"I'm sorry. It's just we haven't seen any of Riolu here in Aellyn. I was just inspecting her." He argued back. "Sorry, Ms. Riolu."

Naomi was a bit embarrassed, however she replied, "It's okay, I guess..."

"Well, first we have to introduce ourselves." She sneered at Arthur, and then faced Naomi. "Sorry, Riolu. My brother is an anatomy geek, if you know what I mean." She put out her paw. "Hi. My name is Chelsea the Vaporeon. And this is my brother, Arthur the Jolteon. And we are Team Eon."

Naomi took it. "I'm Naomi, and this is Zayne. We are Team Prestige." She smiled and shook it. Zayne grabbed Arthur's paw and shook it.

Arthur started to examine Zayne, "Hmm...Such a strong grip. A bit too stout for a normal Pikachu." He turned Zayne around, which is a shock for him. "And this tail, so abnormal."

Zayne turned around and asked, "What do you mean 'abnormal'?"

Arthur grabbed his tail, which made Zayne shake up a bit. It felt weird for him to touch something that was not there when he was human. "You see this mark on your tail?"

Zayne questioned him, "I have a mark on my tail?" Arthur ignored his question again.

"A regular Pikachu doesn't have any marks on their tails. It may be a birth mark or something like that." He squinted his eyes. "It's in shape of a lightning bolt. Ironic." Zayne snatched his tail back from Arthur, and to his surprise, Chelsea tackled Arthur and started to rant on him. Naomi and Zayne raised their eyebrows and backed away from the scene.

"They always do that. Don't worry about it," said another foreign voice. They turned to see another Pokémon. It has a round body, four stubby legs, and a large, round head. Its body is dark gray and its eyes are a pale blue. Portions of steel armor cover its head, legs, and back, which has a single spike on it. Throughout the Pokémon's body are small openings in the armor, three on its head, one, the largest, being the opening for its eye, and one on its back below its spike. "Hello, Zayne? Sorry I overheard the commotion and couldn't help but notice. The names Koby. Koby the Aron."

Naomi jerked her head back, "Umm...Hi. And my name's Naomi."

Koby nodded, "Pleasure. And this is..." He motioned his head towards another Pokémon, probably his teammate. It was a brown, sloth-like mammalian Pokémon with shaggy coarse fur and brown stripes on its back. It has a scruff of fur on the top of its head and a large, pig-like pink nose. The Pokémon was slouched over the table. Koby sighed and tapped his horn violently against his shoulder. The Pokémon picked his head up. "And this is Ethan the Slakoth. Not very much to say for the least. We are Team Outbreak."

Ethan grumbled and placed his head back down. "He's bit of a downer. Oh, well. I don't care. As long as we get the job done, I don't care." He shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, where are you from?"

Zayne's thought process stumbled. Amnesia took the best of him and his speech was slurred. "Um, I don't know."

The Aron looked down and back up at Zayne, "Well, how did you get here?"

Again, Zayne replied, "I don't know how exactly." He shrugged.

Aron squinted his eyes at him, trying to reveal something that Zayne wants to keep secret. "Do you know any moves...or abilities?"

Zayne squinted back. "Only a few..." A short awkward silence overwhelms the three. Naomi could feel it as they were having a stare off at each other.

Finally, the Aron let out a sly smile. "You're alright, Zayne. We could be friends."

"We could, Koby." Zayne crossed his arms. Naomi breathed easy, letting out a long breath.

"Koby. Why do you ask so many questions?" Ethan raised his head and turned to him; he had a sour expression on his face, as if he was tired all the time.

"Cause I want to know about this guy. Got a problem or what?"

"No I got no problem. It's just that you ask so many questions obnoxiously!" His sarcasm made Zayne chuckle a bit.

"Just go back to bed, or table, or whatever you do with your life besides our work."

Ethan raised his right hand and patted his head. "I bet you can't do this. Oh wait, you can't. You have no arms! Ha!" Zayne and Naomi started cracking up laughing. Koby came to his face.

"I bet I can still kick your ass!" Koby glared at him intensely. Ethan shrugged because he knew that Koby was right. He put his head back down. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Team Prestige recovered from the humor event. Suddenly, everyone stopped at the commotion heard on the entrance of the staircase.

"Team Triumph is here! Don't worry, my fellow Pokémon. We had done our duty here as agents of the organization! Thank you, thank you." There were three different species of Pokémon. All of them were large.

The first one, who announced their return, its body is primarily a brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head. It wore two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate. It also has swirl-patterned gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. He had deep blood red markings on his forehead. His scleras are yellow, and its irises are blue. Its hands, toes, and inner ears are also blue. He looked like a monkey.

The second one was staring towards Zayne's direction. It was quadru-pedal dragon-like Pokémon, who have newly grown large, red wings. Although primarily blue, it possessed accentuations of red and gray coloration. The red-colored portions of its body include its aforementioned wings, eyebrows, neck, and the undersides of its tail and limbs. The gray portions include its lower jaw and its belly, the latter of which appears armored. He has three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face. He didn't have any hair at all though. He made Zayne shudder a bit. He looked so terrifying.

The third one is a large dinosaur-like Pokémon. His hair was black and very short. The couple of fangs in the upper and lower jaws, and the fingers and toes culminating in claws, contribute to the menacing appearance of this Pokémon. Many spikes protrude from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail. The armor also presents a couple of holes at the knees and the back, and four holes at the chest. There are also two blue rhombus-shaped pieces of armor that cover the creature's belly and back. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed.

Zayne looked towards Koby as the new team walked in and sat down on a table closest to the buffet table. "That's Team Triumph. The one with its flames on his head is Ulrich the Infernape, the leader. His two right-hand mans are Terry the Tyrannatar, and Rory the Salamence. Terry is the green one, and Rory is the blue dragon thing."

"They look pretty cool!" Naomi said.

"Don't waste your time talking to them," replied Koby, "They are just a bunch of conceited douchebags."

"Nonsense! We should at least say hi to them." Naomi urged.

Koby shrugged. "Suit yourself." Naomi walked over to Team Triumph. They were conversing with each other about something, maybe a mission or life, she didn't know.

She smiled and stuck her hand out to them. "Hello there! How are you guys doing?"

The team stopped and looked at her for a second. She felt the sweat form all around her body. Finally, they turned back to each other and ignored her welcoming. She frowned and let her hand fall.

Zayne saw what had happened and walked by Naomi's side to aid her. Maybe he could get through to Team Triumph. He tried to make small talk, "So I have heard that you were back from your mission. What did you guys do?" Again, they ignored the welcoming gesture.

Finally, Naomi said to the group, "You know we are Pokémon too. You don't have to be rude. On top of that, we are also a part of –"

"Go away," snapped Ulrich. "We don't want you here." He turned back to his group and continued onto talking.

Naomi and Zayne were stunned and stomped back to Koby.

"Told ya." Koby shrugged.

"Bunch of scumbags if you ask me," mumbled Naomi. Zayne nodded and sat down next to Koby.

"Is it just that team that is a gold rank member?" Koby shook his head.

"Hell, nah! There's one more, a team that we all can trust. They are Team Aftermath. Maura the Meganium, Berliac the Swampert, and Sadoc the Noctowl are in there. And they are much cooler, nicer, and better than Team Triumph in every way. Well, I think so at least." He paused. "They are not back yet; they had to go on a five day mission to Snowhaven up north escorting a citizen from Ebarus."

"I guess that's a long way," muttered Zayne. "When does dinner begin?"

XXXX

"Now I would like for you guys to recognize our new members for the United Protection Agency! Team Strike, Team Prestige; please come up." Armen was standing in the middle of the two tables arms extended welcoming the two. Zayne and Naomi got up from where they were sitting and came to Armen's side and Rai and Mia went to the left. "Do you have your papers?" Each of them held out a paper in front of them. Now repeat after me:"

"I, fellow Agency member, having duly appointed and commission a Notary Public in and for the United Protection Agency, do solemnly swear, or affirm, that I will support, obey and defend the oath of the United Protection Agency as well as protect clients, and that I will discharge the duties of my office with fidelity."

Each of them repeated the oath clearly and orderly as Armen wanted. Armen told them, "Now, step on the paper so you can complete your induction." Each of them placed it down on the ground and gently placed their foot on it. Once they take their foot off, they saw purple dye in shape of each person's foot, as if it was magic. "Now let me have them, and I will place it in your record." All of them gave Armen the oath papers. "Congratulations, Team Prestige, and Team Strike. You are now agents of the United Protection Agency. You are free to take on jobs and help your province." After it was all said and done, the room was filled were clapping. Everyone was cheering on the new inductees, except for Team Triumph of course. Armen held up his hand and the clapping ceased.

"Everyone is free to go. Report back at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Everyone got up from their seats and started walking back to their rooms, including Armen.

Zayne looked at Naomi and smiled. They were proud of each other. They took one step towards the future of helping people and achieving their goals.

Team Prestige left a bit early before anyone else. After a wave of pat on the backs going to their room, they finally reached the hallway. Once they got into their room everything was practically quiet, except for the small get together in the mess hall. Naomi skipped to her bed and plop down on it. "I'm beat." She set her bag to her side and got out her badge. By that time, Zayne went to his bunk. "Hey, what do you really think about this?"

"About what? The turning to a human part, the becoming friends part, or being a part of this organization?" He set his bag next to him as well.

"Well, everything," replied Naomi," I bet you're overwhelmed." She looked over to him and raised her eyebrow.

Zayne merely shrugged. "I guess it hasn't hit me yet. Hell, I bet it wouldn't hit me hard in a while from now. But for the most part, I'm happy. I am glad that you are helping me."

"Ditto." Naomi snickered at the small Pokémon pun. "Well, I am a bit tired. So I guess this is time to go to bed." She turned over. "Goodnight Zayne. See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight." Naomi went to sleep after a brief moment of silence.

However, Zayne was wide awake. He stared into the window as the moonlight reflected from the sea into his eyes. _Today was a long day. _He thought. _First I came to this town, got inducted to the UPA, and I finally know that I am not alone! _He smiled and turned his head to Naomi. _Thank you Naomi for everything that you did for me and helping me get at least solid ground of this world. _He sat up and felt something around his neck. He completely forgot about the rock until just now.

_I wonder what this is. _He grabbed it and put it into the moonlight to get a better look. _I wonder if this is a key to my memory. I really don't know. _He yawned and lay back down to his bed. _Well, I can't stress about it now. Time will tell. Goodnight Naomi..._

XXXX

**Okay! It has been forever since I uploaded any material to FF or DA. I will tell you, my exams are looking pretty sweet right now! Hopefully, teachers cut me at least SOME slack. Oh well.**

**Anyways, Rai and Mia are my buddy's (hi-im-riv's from DA) OCs. He is going to become an AIMer! :D Very PRESTIGOUS...(pun) Haha. **

**Also, I will try to upload more material faster, and now since everyone has been introduced, I can finally speed things up! XD Now next chapter will probably have action. FINALLY! I like writing action scenes. What enemy or job will Team Prestige have to face off? Stay tuned. And catch you guys later.**

**-Jumanji8**


End file.
